


He Does(n’t) Have a Date

by Dawnmoon76



Series: Sherlock Stuff (Mostly one or two shots) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Assumed Gay Until Proven Straight, But Not Much, Gay Male Character, Gets Stood Up, John Watson to the Rescue, M/M, Sherlock Has a Date, Sherlock May Be a Bit OOC, Sort Of, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnmoon76/pseuds/Dawnmoon76
Summary: Sherlock gets stood up on a date but then meets one Doctor Watson.





	He Does(n’t) Have a Date

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to write and I haven’t posted in a while but I wanted to. I googled writing prompts otp tumblr and went to google images. Full post that this came from at the end. I’ve decided to try to write more open fics. Usually I like to try to open and close a storyline myself. Thus making oneshots with some plot impossible because I always feel like I need a second chapter. (Or the oneshot ends up crazy long.)
> 
> I’m open to continue but as of now have no plans to. If people want me to write out reactions or something ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ lemme know in the comments.

He knew this would happen, _he knew_. But he came to the restaurant anyway because he was tired of being alone. At first he liked that the restaurant was quiet. Now though, all the other patrons could hear when the waitress asked if he was ready to order and his answer that he was still waiting for someone.

Mycroft had been right, sentiment was a weakness, emotions were disadvantages. The Yarders probably thought it was hilarious they got the great Sherlock Holmes into this mess, this embarrassment. They had sent someone over to ask him on a date and he gave it a shot. And now he sat alone with the waitress watching him in pity. He glanced at his watch again and sighed. By now he knew no one was coming. Reaching for his drink he finished the last of it before going for his wallet. He happened to glance up and saw a man walking towards him with determination. He was thoroughly bewildered when the man sat across from him, his brain trying to catch up with the turn of events.

~0~

When he went out for a walk John Watson never expected for the night to play out as it did. He turned the corner and immediately caught the sounds of laughter. Innocent enough, until he realized they were laughing at someone. Pointing included. They were across the street but he followed their pointing to the restaurant. He scanned the patrons to see what could possibly be that hilarious that the group would be laughing that hard. He caught sight of a waitress glance over her shoulder, a sad look in her eye...pity? Following her gaze John saw a man. He was sitting alone at a table, only a drink in front of him. The dark haired main looked at his watch before sighing. John looked over at the laughing group. He realized that the man was being stood up, and those people were somehow the cause. He hated the feeling of being stood up. He’s had plenty of first dates ever since he came back from Afghanistan but not many showed up to the second date.

Something burned in him, it was cruel that these people would laugh at this man. Cruel that they were somehow behind it. No one deserved to be treated like that. Even though he got let down, he was always thankful to the people who told him up front they didn’t want to continue dating. Instead of just not showing up.

John had no idea what possessed him but the next thing he knew what that he was walking in through the restaurant doors and straight for the man digging through the pockets of the coat hanging on the back of chair. The man looked up, startled and John was struck with the man’s piercing pale eyes.

“Sorry, love, the train was running late and my phone died.”

“Quite alright, I was getting worried.” John was pleasantly surprised by the man’s low baritone. And the fact that the man didn’t seem against people thinking he was gay. _I should have thought that through. What if he’s straight?_

John glanced out of the corner of his eye and the previously laughing people across the street were staring in shock and disbelief. He then looked over the man’s shoulder when the waitress started walking over, smiling.

“Ready to order?”

He wasn’t, hadn’t even looked at the menu, but without looking away the man ordered for the both of them.

~0~

After ordering Sherlock continued to analyse the man in front of him. He had blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a jumper and a heavier coat overtop. Was only out for a stroll, otherwise he would’ve picked a lighter coat to walk to and from buildings. His hair was military short, no tan above the wrists or below the collar. There was a faint scent of alcohol on him, vodka most likely, but the man hadn’t had any. It was spilt on his trousers. Left-handed, same shoulder held more stiffly, most likely an injury, still healing since he pulled out his chair with his right hand.

He was a surprisingly plain looking man but he decided to stay, better than leaving by himself after waiting for someone who was never going to show up.

“How is your sister doing?” There was a long hair on his sleeve, similar color to his own, a soldier just home, probably living with his sister.

~0~

John was startled for a second. “Oh, better. Especially since I got back.”

_How did he know about Harry? Or was it just a charade and happened to match?_

“Sherlock Holmes.” The man greeted lowly, out of earshot of the other patrons.

“John Watson.” The man, Sherlock smirked slightly.

“Afghanistan or Iraq?” _...how the-?_

“A-afghanistan. How did you-“ John was sure his eyes were getting wide as Sherlock spouted off information about him and his situation.

“Brilliant.” John breathed. Sherlock seemed startled at the praise but his shoulders relaxed a little more. “But that’s not fair. I don’t know a thing about you.”

Both men were pleasantly surprised by the rest of the night. They talked through dinner, through dessert, and even when their plates were empty and pushed of to the side they still talked. They both had their elbows on the table, leaning close to one another.

John hadn’t felt this happy since he got back.

Sherlock hadn’t felt so close to another human since he was little.

Neither man wanted it to end but it was getting late. Sherlock paid for the meal and they headed out. John noted that the laughing group had left at some point.

There was a lull, hands in pockets as they breathed the cold air.

“Thank you.” Sherlock said.

“For what?”

“Saving me from a rather obvious and cruel joke. I should have seen it coming but ignored the signs.”

“Oh, my pleasure. I’m glad I got to meet you tonight Sherlock.” John rather belatedly held out a hand, he did just eat dinner with the man. Sherlock returned the gesture.

“Would you...like to go out again?” John was amused to see the confident man fidget with his coat buttons, and his eyes somewhere left of John’s head  

“On an actual planned date?”

“Yes.”

“Yes.” _Thank goodness he’s gay...or I guess bi...or–I’m glad he likes men._

They smiled at one another. They exchanged phone numbers, each smiling on their way home.

_Harry won’t believe this._

_Those Yarders won’t be too happy that their plan backfired. I can’t be more pleased._

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the full thing:
> 
> “Imagine that you’ve been stood up by your douche of a boyfriend on date night and the waitress keeps asking if you’re ready to order but you keep asking for more time hoping that he’s just late. People are starting to look at you with those apologetic loks like they know and you start to feel worse and worse about the whole situation but as you decide to just get up and leave, this boy you’ve never seen sits down explaining loudly ‘sorry I’m so late, babe, traffic is crazy right now.’ And he quietly adds ‘I’m Michael. Just go with it, yeah? Whoever didn’t bother to show up is a d***.’ and so you decide to go with it because he’s being sweet and trying to save you (and plus he’s the cutest thing you’ve ever seen) and as you’re leaving the restaurant after the best non-planned date ever, he asks you out for real this time.”
> 
> I was gonna skip over this but then in that screenshot someone just had to say “Imagine your OTP” and since I’ve been on a Johnlock kick for a few days now, I wrote this.


End file.
